The Bird
by The pH alchemist
Summary: Who would have thought that destroying Maldor would be so easy? *Crack fic*
1. The Bird

**Hi all! I'm the pH Alchemist, and this is my first official story, though you may have heard I am collaborating with my brother, the Pheonix Alchemist, on another story called ****_The Rise of Gods and Alchemy_****, come check it out!**

**Anyways, this is just a silly one shot I thought of while riding in my TARDIS the other day. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beyonders. If I did, half the people who died in Chasing the Prophecy wouldn't have.**

* * *

Jason was sweating profusely as he walked down the long, narrow hallway. The ornate tapestries seemed to loom out at him, giving him somewhat of a claustrophobic feeling. This wasn't helping his heart rate, which he was sure everyone could hear thumping, echoing down the corridor.

Maldor was sitting on his throne at the end of the hallway adorned in an ornate set of robes, his icy glare dropping the temperature by about 30 degrees.

He was sweating now, as he inched closer and closer to his query.

_I'll only have one shot at this._ Jason thought.

Finally, after a seemingly endless journey, Jason reached the wizard.

"Maldor, *cough* Maldor." Jason said, his voice cracking the first time.

The wizard leered at Jason's small form.

"I have one word for you, just one word." Jason prepped himself, before shouting, "THE BIRD!"

Maldor's eyes widened, and then he was erased from existence.

Jason sighed with relief, letting out the breath of air he had been holding.

Some random guard approached Jason as he was walking out. "What did you do?" he asked. "Many have tried to kill Maldor, but none have succeeded!"

"It's simple really," Jason started, "everyone knows that the bird is the word!" Jason then started to dance to that annoying, yet catchy song as he made his way out of Felrook.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**

**May the Force be with you!**


	2. Grease

**Hi! Didn't think I would continue this, but another thought came to mind. I was in Disney this past weekend listening to Stayin' Alive: A tribute to the BeeGees (look em up, they're great!), and they played the song "Grease" (Frankie Valli sings it, but the BeeGees wrote the song for him), inspiring me to write this new chapter.**

**I don't own ****_Beyonders,_**** the song "Grease", or Kevin Flynn from TRON and Legacy**

* * *

In another dimension, our favorite male Beyonder was (once again) walking down the long hallway of the throne room in Felrook. Compared to the first dimension Jason, this Jason was brimming with confidence, smiling all the way and shooting finger guns at the guards. He was wearing a brilliant white suit and a hat to match, and was whistling an upbeat disco tune.

Maldor (once again, sitting at the end of the hallway), sighed. What was taking this infernal mortal so long to approach him? By willing suspension of disbelief, Maldor just sat there and refused to stop Jason's advance.

Jason was nearing the chorus of the tune he was whistling, and did so just as he arrived at Maldor.

"Maldor, I have one word for you, just one word!" Jason sang.

_This one's into 'Musical Theatre' I take it. _Maldor thought, but didn't answer.

Jason struck a John Travolta pose. "GREASE!" He sang in time with the chorus.

"Thank god it's over!" Maldor shouted and disappeared from existence.

Jason smiled and started to disco away, when a guard stopped him.

"Ok, I get the one from last chapter, but what does a hair gel have to do with anything?" He asked Jason.

Jason raised his arms Kevin Flynn style, and two Torrivors appeared wearing matching white suits. A disco ball magically came down from the ceiling, and that song started up, the Torrivors taking the guitar and synthesizer part.

Jason grabbed a microphone that just happened to be there and started singing and dancing like that guy in the band Stayin Alive.

_"They think our love is just a growin pain, why they don't understand, it's just a cryin shame! Their lips are lyin only real is real, we got to find right now we got to be what we feel. GREASE IS THE WORD! Grease is the word, it's the word that you heard its got groove it's got meanin. Grease is the time it's the place its the motion, grease is the way we are feelin!"_

The guard sighed and walked away. He didn't get paid enough for this.

Jason, oblivious, kept on singing with his Torrivor back up, making his grand exit from Felrook.

* * *

**Please review if you like this song, and even if you don't!**


End file.
